soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Croco Dada (ATD)
Croco Dada is an anthropomorphic Freshwater Crocodile and a minor boss faced by Sly and the gang in Southern Australia in Episode 4: Scolo-Trouble. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Background Not much is known about the gigantic crocodile, only that he migrated from Northern Australia to Southern Australia's swamp (but called Bayou by the guards, Miles, the gang and the crocodile himself) and stayed in one part of it. According to his name, he might be the father of kids but this name could just be a nickname. Biography Bentley found information for the next job and located a useful document in the deepest part of the "bayou". Carmelita just had to retrieve it but the sign near the entrance to the deepest part warned the visitor to beware of the beast. While the vixen was in the dark swamp, the water can be seen moving, cattails moving and sometimes, the crocodile's spikes seen on the surface of the water. Once she reached the end of the path, she encounters the document in a lily pad in the water. But before she could retrieve it, the giant crocodile surfaced and started a small conversation with the vixen. The crocodile then attacked quickly. After a long and hard battle, Carmelita turned out victorious and the crocodile forgave himself for attacking and went back to Northern Australia. Quotes "What are y'all doing here in my house?! Get out before I do something drastic!" "A document? Y'all must be crazy! I've never seen any witchcraft like that! Name's Gator Dada. And you must be brave to enter my domain!" "Oof! Right in me jaws! Au Secours!" "Oh so y'all weren't trespassing on my house? Major rude of me! Mo Chagren! Oh well, no document here cher. Only that piece of paper there...that must be it but I'll leave you to it. Southern Australia is just not for a giant crocodile as myself. Just gonna go up the bayou! Hope you find that document y'all was looking for." Appearance Croco Dada is an anthropomorphic Freshwater Crocodile that talks in a Cajun accent. Unlike other characters from the series, Croco does not walk upright but in all fours (although he can walk upright when he wants). He is brownish-green in color with a light green underside. He has red eyes, white teeth and claws and dark green spikes on his back. He wears a light brown straw hat with a dark brown stripe on the middle, seen chewing on a light brown twig, carries around a rake and has a bandage on his tail. Personality From what little screen time that has been seen, Croco Dada is extremely territorial and doesn't like trespassers. He's also quite violent, seeing as his attacks are all powerful and can take much damage away from the health bar. Despite being vicious and territorial, he's shown to be caring and forgiving when he's beaten. Adding more to the parent factor. Abilities Croco can use his huge size to create muck waves from the swamp. He can also use his large jaws to attack as well. He can also use the rake he carries around as a sword. Trivia *Originally, Croco Dada was going to be an Alligator and the main villain of Episode 4: Scolo-Trouble as well. *Defeating Croco Dada in battle awards the player the "Shoes for the Vixen" trophy. Category:Sly Cooper: A Thief's Destiny Category:Villains Category:ATD Villains